For the Love of a Godfather
by youwannabekate
Summary: AU- disregards 'Nineteen Years Later'. During Harry's Fifth Year, his Christmas at Grimmauld Place is interrupted by two surprise visitors: himself? And his...son! What in the name of Merlin is going on here? Time Travel, Harry adopts Teddy, Godfather bonding, Father/son bonding, passing mentions of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Remus/Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

**The thing that I love the most out of all the Harry Potter books is the relationships between Godfathers and Godsons. Mainly because SIRIUS BLACK. HE IS THE BEST. THAT IS ALL. **

**Siriusly tho. *du dum tsssh* I solemnly swear that is the first and last time I do that pun. **

**I'm taking some liberties with cannon, especially about Teddy Remus, who will come in the next chapter, I promise. Well, actually, disregard "Nineteen Years Later" because in this universe, some crappy stuff happened between the Final Battle and that day. THERE SHALL BE ANGST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**This has been done more times than I can count, but never to my satisfaction. Well you know what they say. If you want it done right…**

**Time period! Set between St. Mungos and Christmas. The gang's all at Grimmauld. Sirius is disgustingly cheerful. Harry is happy *gasp!***

oOo

Tinsel spilled out of the box above him and covered his face. "Sirius!" he whined playfully, as his godfather laughed at the sight of his godson, covered in tinsel. Sirius hopped down off of the ladder and tried to help Harry untangle the silver mess from around his head. "Really, Sirius, my hair's ridiculous enough."

Sirius snorted. "Too right it is. The number of things I saw Lily do to try to make James look presentable…" Harry tried to flatten his hair again.

"Hey, but the tree looks nice, right? I mean, it's been a while since I decorated a tree and-"

"It looks great, Sirius. I mean it. I'm just glad I get to see you for Christmas." Harry blushed slightly and looked down at those words. It wasn't often that he said emotional things of that nature, but he knew how much Sirius appreciated it.

Sirius slung an arm around his godson's shoulders. "Come on, Harry, let's go get some lunch, it's noon, and I'm _starving_!"

They walked to the kitchen, where the Weasley children were all congregated, and Harry said, "You're always starving, Sirius. I swear, between you and Ron-"

"Oi! Watch it, you!" Sirius mock shoved at Harry, who dashed in amongst the red heads to escape.

Lunch was a long, noisy, messy affair, with everyone present gorging on leftovers from the week's Order meetings. Ginny and Hermione were off a little to themselves, talking about girly things, Fred and George were brainstorming about how to make the most money possible by making Umbridge the most miserable possible, and Ron was building a house of cards with a pack of Exploding Snap cards, trying to build it as tall as possible before the whole thing blew up. Sirius and Harry were leaning back in their chairs, full and sleepy and having no plans to move in the nearby future. Harry looked at his guardian. It was so strange, their relationship—the oddest mix of father, brother, and friend. But Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

Sirius and Harry fell into a companionable silence. It was nice, just being there, with him, no pressure, no Order, no Umbrige to get in the way. Harry wondered if this was what it was going to be like if—when—Sirius's name was cleared. _Moving in with Sirius wou—_Harry squashed that thought quickly. No need getting his hopes up over something that would not probably not happen until he left Hogwarts. Staying at Grimmauld Place was nice, but he kept it firmly in his mind that he would definitely be returning to the Dursley's house in the summer. Yay.

Hermione stood and asked, "Sirius?"

Sirius raised his sleepy eyelids to look at the fifth year girl. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, is the library safe to use?" Everone stared at her disbelievingly. " I just have this translation for Ancient Runes to do over the Christmas hols, and when we first cleaned, I saw this book in there and it looked _lovely_ and there's probably so much to see in there, you know old pure-blood families, and-"

Sirius cut her off with a snort. "D'you know, that's the first thing that Remus did when we all went to the Potter home?"

Harry's ears pricked up at the name _Potter_. "Really? My grandparents had a library?"

Everyone was listening now. "Oh yeah," Sirius said with a far-away expression on his face, "most old families did, the Blacks, the Potters, the Malfoys. Anyway, when your dad let out that little piece to half-blooded Remus, you should have seen it. He was more excited than a goblin in a gold mine. So what were we supposed to do, if not to booby-trap every book about Defense in there during dinner the first night of summer?"

Harry leaned forward. "What happened?"

"Well, the poor, innocent, Remus wasn't too happy when he opened the first book on his list—the guy made a list!—and all he could see was-" Sirius was grinning openly now, relishing in the kids' obvious enjoyment at their ex-Professor's expense.

But he was cut off by a glowering "Finish that story Sirius; I'll enlist Severus to curse you."

Sirius Black was nothing if not brave. He had to be, to survive the type of life he had led. Very few things ever scared him, and most of them involved Harry and danger (which meant he was scared quite often, but still). To his greatest shame, when he turned to face the doorway and was met with the sight of an angry, glowering werewolf, he might have maybe been just a little bit terrified.

Not that he would ever show it, of course. Sirius quickly tamped it down, and cried "Remus! Don't you want to tell them what happened next? Or about how red your poor little face got when Dorea Potter caught you with a stack of _The Wicked Witch_?"

All the kids in the room were laughing uproariously, and none more than Fred and George Weasley. Remus looked a bit embarrassed for a moment, but then smoothly slid into a seat next to Sirius. "Oh, yes, that was a bit of an embarrassing moment, but after I explained what happened, _you and James _had to explain to Mr. Charlus where you got them in the first place."

Sirius flushed dark red at that, and, seeing his godson laughing in his face, cuffed Harry lightly around the ear, muttering about "bratty godsons who need to show some respect."

"_Anyway_," Hermione said loudly with an air of long-suffering, "do you think I could use the library?"

Sirius stopped messing about for a moment. "Sure, just be careful. Use common sense, and anything that looks too Dark, don't touch it and call me or Remus."

"Thanks, Sirius!" And with that, she dashed out of the room.

"Blimey," Ron said, "she never lays off, does she."

"Any moment not spent learning, is a moment wasted, in her opinion," Harry said.

Sirius nudged Remus in the ribs sharply, and they began to swap stories of their Hogwarts days, with the current students hanging from their words.

"Good times, right Moony?" Sirius said with a sigh.

"Mr. Moony concurs with Mr. Padfoot's astute observation," agreed Remus.

The twins gaped. "Did they-?"

"I think-"

"But it can't-"

"No-"

"They're not-"

Remus raised an eyebrow at the pair. "What are we not, now?"

"_The Marauders!_" they exclaimed in tandem.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a long moment, and then burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, Fred, George," said Sirius, wiping his eyes, "We were meaning to tell you both about that a long time ago."

Fred cried, "So you actually are?"

The older men both bowed in their chairs. "Mr. Padfoot, at your service."

"And Mr. Moony, at your service."

And here they spoke together. "Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers. We solemnly swear we are up to no good." Sirius and Remus began to laugh again from the looks on the twins' faces.

They rounded on Harry. "You knew about this!"

"We gave you the map!" cried Fred.

George looked agonized, "You've betrayed us."

Harry held up a hand against the assault. "Hey, when I found out, Sirius was still a murderer to you two! It's not like I could have very well have told you then."

With glowering looks, they said together, "You are dead to us." They two red-headed twins, ignoring Harry's spluttering excuses, turned to the two Marauders, and, with stars in their eyes, they said "Teach us!"

And they did.

Almost an hour later, the residents of Number 12, Grimmauld Place were still in the kitchen listening to the Marauder's Greatest Hits. There were some moments where Sirius or Remus would get overwhelmed in the memories, and get a bit lost in their grief for James and Lily, and there were times when Harry would ask questions about his dad in a small quiet voice that made everyone in the room pause for a moment, but the majority of the conversation was spent in fits of mirth.

Harry just sat back in his chair, thinking, _Today is a good day._ He could imagine his life like this with Sirius, once they finally cleared his name.

Of course that's when, upstairs, Hermione let out a blood curdling scream.

oOo

**Cliffhanger mwahaha! **

**Do you think I made Sirius and Harry a bit too mushy? Because this is how I see them, if they ever got some quality bonding time. CURSE YOU JK ROWLING! **

**Also, if there are any British Betas out there who would be willing to Brit-Pick my stuffs, I would be grateful. I tried to be British (like 'Christmas hols' instead of 'Christmas vacation') but it's hard to catch all the stuff. And I KNOW I screwed some of the spellings up. I still don't understand why there is a 'u' in color. Completely unnecessary. Lol.**

**I LOOOOOOVE reader ideas and requests! Maybe if you want some little cute thing between Future!Harry and Teddy, or something angsty from Sirius, or whatever, leave it in a review and I'll seriously consider it. Good Lord, I never knew how exhausting it was to avoid that **_**stupid pun!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry is twenty-one years and eight months, because this takes place on April 28****th**** 2002. I'm making Teddy's birthday April 27****th****, since we were just told 'April' in the books, not a specific date (that's my cousin's B-day, btw). And I did some homework on that date, and it's perfect for this fic. IT WAS MEANT TO BE. **

**Enjoy the fluffies. **

oOo

Harry made his way into his house with great difficulty. Even with magic, handling three bags of groceries, a sleeping four year old, and trying to unlock the door was no mean feat. He managed to get into his home without dropping anything or waking the little guy, which was a miracle, dropped off all the bags in the kitchen and went to put the kid to bed. Harry brushed dull brown hair off his son's forehead, and cursed its lack of color. Usually a vibrant turquoise, the muddy color showed how poorly he was truly feeling. _Oh, Teddy_, Harry thought.

Ever since the battle at Hogwarts, there were only two things that ever kept him going. Teddy, and Ginny. And after what happe-

_No!_ Harry snatched his thoughts back in line viciously. _No use dwelling. She's not coming back. _

The ex-auror made his way to the small kitchen and started to put away the groceries that he had unceremoniously dropped on the floor his endeavor to get Teddy to bed as quickly as possible. Very few things would wake the toddler now, but Harry wanted to do anything that would make him the slightest amount more comfortable.

After sorting out the kitchen and straightening the rest of the house, Harry found himself with nothing to occupy his hands and a mind that was doing far too many things. To busy himself, Harry knelt by the trunk in his room, filled with things from the past that still needed to be gone through.

Old Sneakoscopes, outdated _Daily Prophets,_ a "Support Cedric Diggory" badge, twenty-three Chocolate Frog cards, an old textbook, and some long forgotten photographs were scattered across his bedroom floor. Harry reached down into the trunk, seemingly endless from Hermione's excellent expansion charms. With a clink, Harry pulled out a few empty potions bottles, and-

_Hermione's old Time-Turner!_

_Well, _Harry thought, _never thought I'd see you again._ He held the small hourglass up to the candlelight, seeing the tiny grains catch the light. _Dear Merlin, I'm talking to inanimate objects. At least I finally found something worth keeping._

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Harry rested his head in his hands and sighed. He was much too young to feel this old. The only thing he had left in this world was the little boy down the hallway, and he couldn't even help him at all. The twenty-one year old ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end more than it already did.

A soft cry immediately snatched his attention, and he dumped the junk in his lap to the side and quickly made his way to Teddy's room. The toddler was sitting up in bed with teary eyes and dark blue hair. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly gathered the small boy in his arms and cuddled Teddy to his chest. The blue meant he was feeling a bit better, not one hundred percent, but no longer in intense pain like he was earlier. "Hey, Teddy. D'you want to go back to sleep, now?"

Teddy wrapped his little arms around Harry, and shook his head where it was buried in his neck.

"Ok, buddy."

Harry's heart began to break anew as he felt tears on the skin of his neck. Small sobs were shaking the boy, so Harry began to gently rock him and rub his back. They had gone through this enough for Harry to have a well-defined routine.

Carrying Teddy, Harry made his way to the kitchen. "Teddy, do you want some milk? Or pumpkin juice?"

The little head shook twice.

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted in spite of himself. The little snot knew just how to play him. "Ok, what about chocolate milk?" Teddy pulled away to look his father in his eyes and nodded his head quickly. "Thought so. Can I sit you down for a minute?"

Teddy seemed to deliberate for a moment, and nodded his head reluctantly. Harry sat him on the counter, and busied himself with the milk and chocolate syrup. Taking a damp cloth, Harry bent down and wiped the little face clear of tears. The occasional sniffle was still escaping, the huge green eyes were a bit too bright, and the lower lip was trembling dangerously. "There, now," Harry said, "feel better?"

Teddy nodded and said, "I want up."

"Ok, kiddo," Harry scooped him up, and, grabbing the sippy cup of chocolate milk, settled in the overstuffed recliner in the living room. Teddy immediately began inhaling his favorite treat, and snuggled against his father's chest. It didn't take long for the big green eyes to start drooping, so Harry gently freed the mostly empty cup from Teddy's little fingers, set it aside, and kissed the dark blue hair. "Go to sleep buddy."

Cuddled together, both father and son slept the rest of the night away.

oOo

Harry's internal clock was protesting violently against being wakened at this time of the morning, but the sound of Teddy whimpering drug Harry into wakefulness almost immediately. Shaking out the crick in his neck from sleeping in the chair all night, he asked "What's wrong, Teddy-bear? Does it hurt still?"

Teddy fisted his little hands in Harry's wrinkled shirt, and nodded his navy blue head.

"Is it as bad as last night?"

"Nuh-uh."

Harry stood, settling Teddy on one hip, and he made his way back to his bedroom, where he kept Teddy's pain potions. Teddy rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

Stepping carefully around the mess he made last night, Harry found the small locked box on his bedside table, and with a tap of his wand, popped it open and rummaged through the vials of Dittany, Murtlap essence, Bruise Balm, Star Grass Salve, and found the small bottle of pain reliever. Harry grimaced. They were almost out, and Harry didn't trust anyone but himself to make Teddy's potions, so a trip to the Apothecary was in their near future.

Teddy wrinkled his button nose at the small measure Harry poured for him, but downed it dutifully. "Blech!" Teddy said, sticking his tounge out, and making a face of great displeasure at Harry, who laughed at the expression.

"Well, my apologies. Is it that bad?"

Teddy nodded, his hair brightening into a vibrant blue, much closer to the eye watering shade of turquoise he usually sported. "It's gross!"

"But you feel better, right?"

"Yeah," Teddy yawned, and cuddled back into Harry's shoulder.

Resting a hand on Teddy's back, Harry began to make his way to Teddy's room to lay him down, but he only took a step when he heard a _cruch!_

"What the-" Harry lifted his foot. There were the shattered remains of a Time-Turner.

Harry's eyes grew wide, and with a curse, he tried to run, startling Teddy, but it was too late.

The room began to swirl and tip, rushing by him, making him fall over and slam heavily into the floor that was pitching beneath him. Harry tried to shield a screaming Teddy from hitting anything, but it was all he could do just to hold on to the boy.

With a massive heave, the ground tossed Harry and Teddy up like a pair of Quaffles, and they smacked back down, with a painful thump. Harry immediately began trying to console the hysterical little boy and simultaneously check him for new injuries, when he was interrupted by a shocked scream behind him.

oOo

**So. This world is not the one we imagined for the Boy Who Lived after he vanquished the Dark Lord. And now he's in the past, and it's not going to be easy explaining himself, especially why he is TWENTY ONE AND HAS A FOUR YEAR OLD. **

**There shall be feels. **

**Can anyone take a wild guess at what's wrong with Teddy? HINT! Teddy did NOT inherit Remus's lycanthropy. Sorry bro's.**

**The potions there are all on the Harry Potter Wiki, so you overachievers out there can go look them up if you're feeling particularly keen...**

**Review, and tell me what you want to see. I take all requests into consideration! I haven't turned one down yet!**

**You Know You Wanna Be Kate**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE THIS IS IMPORTANT

I know you all hate me for an Author's Note Chapter but this is important

This message is going out to the followers of the stories:  
Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart  
Halloween  
For the Love of a Godfather  
Memories of Emrys

First of all, _**THIS IS NOT A HIATUS MESSAGE!  
**_

Alrighty then.

I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing amount of support and love I've gotten for these stories for the last few weeks. It just occured to me that I have been on this site for a little over six months now. Before then I didn't even know what fanfiction was! (My how times have changed!) I just wanted to tell you all that you're all amazing and perfect and I just can't with how awesome you've all been to me. Do you know I've neve gotten a flame before? Every one of my reviews, while not always positive, were always polite and constructive. YOU'RE THE BESTEST!

That being said, I have reached a point in my life where some things need to change. I completely bombed my first year of college, and lost all my scholarships. Which is one hundred percent my fault, but it does make life look a little harder in the near future. So now I'm taking a gap year, working and trying to save up enough money to where I can go back to school.

I've also been diagnosed with severe Depression, and this is making it hard to feel motivated about anything. If you don't know much about depression, I suggest you go to a little research. I promise, I am trying, but this is an illness, and I am trying my hardest to overcome it.

So my updates will become few and far between, at best. Fanfiction has completely taken over my life, and while I love it, and I love y'all, I need to prioritize a little better. **MY STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED! **I couldn't do that to my babies, and I couldn't do that to my beautiful followers.

Whenever I do update, it will be cause for celebration. I cannot say when, but I am writing. Just not as much as I will be.

Thank you all for being so freaking perfect.

I''m not quite sure You Wanna Be Kate anymore, but whatevs.

You Know You Wanna Be Kate!


End file.
